


Strip for Me

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, stripper peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: And then the kid pulls himself up the pole to the very top before using his knee to hook him in place and move back until he’s upside down, and his little mini skirt moves with gravity to flutter against his navel and Tony can see Peter’s pretty pink cock straining against the front of his panties andfuck this he’s going to hell anyway, he may as well enjoy the ride.





	Strip for Me

A common theme with stripper!Peter is that he does it for the money, usually before he meets Tony or because he doesn’t like taking charity, and he’s just trying to be a good nephew, help Aunt May out with her bills.

_But maybe Peter just likes stripping._

It goes something like this – Peter gets bitten by the spider, gets a bangin’ body (according to Ned and MJ, because, _those abs_ and _damn, that ass_ ), MJ jokingly tells him to become a stripper, Peter finds a club that’s not so sketchy and starts stripping, meets Tony and goes to Germany with him and gets all this cool shit from him and _keeps stripping anyway._

Don’t get me wrong, Peter doesn’t equate stripping with sexual promiscuity, at least that’s not what it is for him personally. He’s still a virgin, waiting for _the one_ (Tony). He strips because he likes it, because it makes him feel more confident. Not to get laid.

He doesn’t even try to hide it from Tony. Tony will offer to let him stay the night on Fridays or Saturdays if they end up in the lab a little late, and he always tells him that he has to go to the club. Tony will laugh, act like it’s a joke, and then send him on his way. Peter’s being honest, Tony just doesn’t believe him, and that’s not his fault

His favourite song to strip to is Million Dollar Man. The manager usually saves his act for late weekend nights, because he tends to make a lot of tips. He’s up again in a few minutes, and he’s excited, because this is one of his favourite dances.

He’s wearing a cute mini skirt and a corset, and the lacy panties happen to be his favourite pair. He’s only just made it onto the stage, the opening lines having just started and he’s only teased at the laces of his corset when someone grabs him by the wrist and is dragging him off the stage.

He’s disoriented, both by the change in lighting and the sudden action, and he lets himself be dragged along for a few seconds. He gathers his bearings, and roughly pulls his wrist from the man’s grasp because, uhm, _rule number one is you don’t go to dark corners with strangers, Parker_. The man turns around when he loses his grip, and _holy fuck it’s Tony_. _And he looks… displeased._

“Displeased, sweetheart? I’d say a little more than displeased.” Right now, Tony would safely say he’s fucking _livid_. Because for all he knows about the kid, he never knew about _this_ , never _imagined_ something like this. He’d always thought Peter was just joking when he said he was coming here, thought that was maybe a euphemism for the shit he would get up to with his friends. He never imagined the boy was coming to _an actual club, dressed like a fucking wet dream, to fucking_ strip _of all things._ “You better keep walking, baby, because I want a fucking explanation, and I’m going to get one, _now_.”

“B-but Tony! I’m supposed to be up there right now! That’s my song!”

“If you think I’m letting you get up on that stage one more time sweetheart, you’re not the fucking genius I thought you were. _Keep. walking._ ”

And so Peter keeps walking, Tony moving aside to let the boy walk in front of him, instantaneously regretting that decision because _fuck_ , he can see flashes of lace and pale ass as the boy’s skirt sways around his hips while he’s walking, and those _fucking heels_ make his long legs impossibly longer and _Jesus Christ_ , sweet, innocent Peter Parker really does look like every wet dream Tony’s ever had come to life.

Tony pulls Peter through the first door he sees, and it’s only when the door shuts that he realizes they’re in a private dance room, and yeah maybe being alone with the boy isn’t the best idea right now, but he also doesn’t want anyone else to looking at him, so this room it is. Anyway, he’s a grown man, he can exercise a little self-control. It’s not like he actually _wants_ to fuck the kid anyway, it’s just the… environment _._ He just wants to have a conversation. _Yeah, keep telling yourself that Tony_ . “Start talkin’, Pete. Now. Are you doing it for the money, kid? Because if that’s what it is, all you needed to do was ask. Anything I have, sweetheart, it’s yours, you know that, right? You just gotta say the word.”

“N-no! No, Mr. Stark, it’s not about the money, I promise!”

“Then what is it, princess? Because if you’re doing it to get laid, I think you could do that no problem. You don’t need… all this.” He gestures vaguely with his hands, because it’s true. The kid’s fucking flawless, doesn’t need all the frilly accessories (even though they do make him look _gorgeous… Christ_ , that lipstick…)

At this point Peter’s face is so hot he doesn’t remember a time when he wasn’t blushing. “NO! Mr. Stark, I mean, _Jesus_ , no – it’s not – I’m still a virgin.” _Way to go, Parker. Tell the man that stars in all of your fantasies and has fucked his way through New York City that you’re still an inexperienced virgin. That’ll get you in his pants for sure._

Tony’s not going to address the flood of relief that accompanies Peter’s statement, _because it’s not like_ he _wants to be the one to ruin the boy, not at all._ “There’s nothing wrong with that, kid. You’re only seventeen-“

“Sixteen, actually.”

“Jesus. Wait, does your manager know he has an underage boy stripping up on that stage?”

“Nooo?” It’s not really a question. His manager doesn’t know, because Peter lied and said he was eighteen on the form, and _fuck_ he hopes Michael doesn’t get into any trouble. “It’s not his fault, I swear. He thinks I’m eighteen.”

“Christ, Peter. Well, good thing you’re handing in you’re two weeks notice. Fuck two weeks, actually, you’re handing in your _tonight’s_ notice, because like I said, there’s _no_. _way_. you’re getting back up on that stage, sweetheart.”

“But Mr. Stark, I-I’m so good! That’s why I started, because I, uhm like it! And it makes me feel good. I swear that’s all. Here. Lemme show you how good I am.” And really, that’s all Peter wants to do. He genuinely has no intentions of seducing Tony, he just loves stripping too much to have to give it up.

And before Tony can react, Peter’s shoving him down on the couch in front of a pole and all he can think is _Jesus Christ he’s a middle aged man pushing fifty and this sixteen year old kid might actually give him a heart attack._

Peter rushes to the wall where the speaker system is, blindly picking the song that was last played in the room before moving to the pole _right in front of where Tony’s positioned on the couch, fuck. me._

The song starts and yeah, Tony _is_ going to have a heart attack because he has never, ever seen something so inarguably sexy. All Peter’s done is hook an ankle around the pole and swing himself around and Tony’s harder than he’s ever has been in his entire life, and whatever bullshit he said about not wanting to fuck this kid is out the window. He wants to _ruin_ him. When the boy’s facing him again it’s only then he realizes Peter’s mouthing the words and he chokes on his own spit as he sees those pretty pink lips form “ _you can be the boss daddy._ ” _God_ , he could’ve come from that alone.

And then the girl is singing about palming something and Peter palms the bulge in front of his pants before he turns around and is pulling at the laces of his corset. He finishes after what feels like an eternity to Tony, and pulls the ( _offending_ ) garment off with a flourish. And then the kid pulls himself up the pole to the very top before using his knee to hook him in place and move back until he’s upside down, and his little mini skirt moves with gravity to flutter against his navel and Tony can see Peter’s pretty pink cock straining against the front of his panties and _fuck this he’s going to hell anyway, he may as well enjoy the ride._

He’s moving from his spot on the sofa and crossing the room before Peter can even blink, wrenching the boy close with a hand in his hair to smash their mouth’s together. The kid hasn’t even righted himself, is still upside down on the pole with his nose bumping into Tony’s chin, and _fuck_ if it isn’t the hottest kiss he’s had in a long time. Peter’s clearly inexperienced, his kiss is too wet and he’s using too much tongue, but that just makes it hotter. He can’t help himself, reaches out with one hand to palm the boy’s hard cock that he’s eye level with.

Tony eventually gets tired of the position they’re in because he’s too preoccupied that Peter may slip and fall and hurt himself, so he wraps an arm around the boy’s waist and helps him flip over before getting Peter to hook his legs around his waist, gripping the kid’s ass as he walks them over to the sofa. He lays Peter down and rips his skirt and panties off, wanting to admire the boy’s lithe, gorgeous body all spread out for him. His dick is leaking already, precum pooling just under his belly button, and he wraps a hand around the boy’s length before asking, “oh, baby, I thought you said you don’t strip to get laid? How come you’re so hard then, hm?”

Peer shakes his head, wanting, _needing_ Tony to understand, “It’s just for you Daddy. Only you, never get hard for anyone else. _Just you_.”

“Oh baby boy, is that what you need? Want Daddy to take care of you, make you feel good, make you feel beautiful.” Peter’s shaky nod is the only answer he needs, and he wastes no time prepping the boy using the bottle of lube Peter pulls out from behind the sofa cushions.

“Daddy, it’s a strip club, _of course_ there’s lube behind the sofa cushions.”

Tony doesn’t really appreciate the sass, so he slicks his fingers up and gets to working opening up Peter’s tight, virgin hole. He’s inordinately pleased when the boy is reduced to a whimpering, moaning mess, begging with cute little pleas of _Daddy, need your cock_ and _Daddy, fuck me please_. When he feels Peter’s ready he pulls his fingers out and slicks his cock up, not giving him a chance to back out before he’s slamming home in one thrust.

He goes slow at first, conscious that it’s the kid’s first time. He moves in and out achingly slow, grinding in deep at the end of each thrust. But soon Peter’s chanting _daddy, more, please, fuck, harder_ , and he can’t hold back, fucking into the tight heat below him. He changes the angle of his thrusts, knows he’s found that spot when the boy arches his back and keens high in his throat. He can tell when Peter’s close, dick leaking fluid steadily, cute little whimpers and mewls falling from that sinful mouth. He wraps one hand around the flushed length of the boy’s cock, uses the other hand in his hair to pull their mouths together, growling out against the boy’s lips, “that’s it baby boy, cum for me. You’re close, aren’t you princess? Cum for me so I can paint the inside of your ass with my load, show you who this body belongs to. _Cum for me_.”

Peter comes with a scream, milky white ropes painting his torso, some shooting as high as his chin. He feels Tony go over the edge right behind him, and he moans a little with each shot of the older man’s cum that unloads in his hole. They lay there for a while, Tony collapsed on top of him, panting into each other’s mouths.

Eventually Tony rolls over, tucking his dick back into his pants, before gathering up Peter’s clothes and handing them to him. Peter tries to use the panties to clean up the cum stains, but Tony stops him with a hand on his wrist, a wicked smirk on his face. Peter gulps, knowing that look can’t bode well for him. “Put your clothes on like that, baby boy. I got a surprise for you.”

And so Peter redresses and follows Tony outside of the room, confused when they stop at the side of the stage instead of leaving out the back door. He looks toward Tony with a questioning look on his face, and the older man leans down to whisper, “you wanted to strip baby boy? Makes you feel good, sweetheart? Well go ahead and strip now. It’ll make me feel good, watching you dance up there with _my_ cum leaking out of your ass. Everyone will know who you belong to.”

*

Peter quits stripping at the club, obviously. But Tony’s a good boyfriend, and doesn’t want Peter to stop doing something he loves, so he gets a pole installed in his bedroom. Peter continues to do something that makes him feel sexy, and they have great sex afterwards. It’s a win-win in Tony’s book.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is starkerchemistry, come say hi! :)


End file.
